forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LadySilverhair
Welcome! Well met, LadySilverhair, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Eilistraee page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — BadCatMan (talk) 17:15, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Some advice Hi. Thanks for your work to the drow pages, it's appreciated. However, I have some requests. First, on Eilistraee, please take not to copy lines from the sourcebooks. I noticed that the Singing Swords info shared a few sentences with the entry in Demihuman Deities. Please see our Plagiarism policy; we can't take and don't want copied information on the wiki. I rewrote these ones. Please go back alter any other copied sentences you have. A perfect turn-of-phrase is fine, if you can't think of something, but generally try to think of new ways of describing things. Furthermore, we try to avoid "crunch", the stats and rules. The copied mention "2 HD", which doesn't mean much from within the POV of the setting. See the No crunch policy. Next, the Dancing Dell entry includes some information I couldn't find in the FRCS 3e on page 293. I think there should be another source for this? Finally, you've put a lot of detail on the Eilistraee page that doesn't particularly pertain to Eilistraee the goddess herself. For example, it's only necessary to say that Eilistraee provided the singing swords to Qilue Veladorn and others so they could destroy the Pit of Ghaunadaur. All their powers are better suited to a page on the singing sword itself, perhaps singing sword. Your current approach kind of crowds Eilistraee herself out of her own article. Feel free to make new ones, don't be shy! :) I hope that's helpful. Ask if you have any questions. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:20, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! That's all good advice. I've been trying to rewrite things as I go to avoid plagiarism, but some places I didn't do as well as others. I do plan on breaking apart Eilistraee's entry and moving some of the information into the Church of Eilistraee, The Promenade of the Dark Maiden and Qilue Veladorn. :I'll also go back and fix the Dancing Dell. :LadySilverhair (talk) 13:45, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks! — BadCatMan (talk) 13:55, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi, a bit more advice here, since you seem dedicated to doing a good job. Basically, pace yourself! We see a lot of new editors come in, they get into a flurry of activity and other editors race to catch up with corrections and feedback. But then, all too often, the new editors burn out and fade away in a few weeks. We don't want that to keep happening. My recommendation is to start small and slow. Make one article, or add some content to one, then make it good and complete, polish it, then sit back to see what your fellow editors do with it. They'll make corrections, give feedback. Then you can learn from that and move on to new work. Then, when you feel confident and no corrections are required, you can get busier. There's really no rush, and no need to overwork yourself. We'd rather retain our good editors than see them burn themselves out. So, take your time! Polish up one article at a time and see how it goes. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:38, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Dragon 227 Dear Lady Silver, your page and citation look perfect... I knew that already, though :) - Darkwynters (talk) 23:31, October 13, 2014 (UTC)